


Тяжелее, чем кажется

by Last_Optimist



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bottom Tony Stark, Complicated Relationships, M/M, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Has Issues, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Is Not Helping, Top Steve Rogers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 00:20:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11452098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Last_Optimist/pseuds/Last_Optimist
Summary: Та-даааам, не прошло и тыщи лет, как я написал очередной унылый кэпостарк.Это парадокс, да, но я - комиксодрочер, который никогда не будет писать по комиксам, там и без меня все хорошо. А вот мувиверс, напротив, зияет дырамм, что делает его прельстивым для фанфикера)Тащемта, данный текст - попытка хотя бы для самого себя объяснить, как и почему эти двое могли бы быть вместе в мувиверсе.  Ну и для вас, если интересно будет.Никакого флаффа. Все сложно и по большей части грустно. И от лица Стива. Вопреки расхожему мнению, я люблю Стива.





	Тяжелее, чем кажется

**Author's Note:**

> В идеале сей текст следует читать в параллель с текстом sasha_holler "the story for another day".  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/11391006  
> Ну и в целом, он существует в одном хронотопе с циклом все того же автора "hold on to me" (еееей пасхалочки)  
> https://archiveofourown.org/series/621628  
> Ну и за название тоже спасибо Другу)

Знаете, бывает, что в чемодан при сборах не умещается пара-тройка вещей. Небольших, и все же не таких компактных, как документы, телефон и бумажник, по карманам на распихаешь. А с ними, как назло, чемодан ну никак уже не закрыть. И приходится брать с собой еще одну маленькую сумку, и мыкаешься с ней потом, и не знаешь, куда приткнуть, и забываешь везде постоянно.

Стив не знал. У него никогда в жизни не было столько вещей, чтоб не уместились в чемодан. Он вообще не мог припомнить, доводилось ли ему когда-то иметь чемодан. Сначала туда банально было нечего класть, потом на войне точно было не до громоздких обитых кожей коробок, а сейчас все еще не успел обрасти бытом в той степени, чтобы…

Ну ты занудный, это же кошмар какой-то, смеялся Сэм. При чем тут ты вообще. 

Уилсон рассказывал смешную историю об одной из своих девушек, которая обладала поразительным даром и, не желая переплачивать за багаж, в подобных сумочках проносила на борт такие невероятные грузы, что любой суперсолдат позавидует. Идет вся такая на шпильках от Гуччи или какого-нибудь еще итальянца, помахивает беспечно модной сумкой-торбой… а сумке этой призывно позвякивает чуть ли не половина дьюти-фри.  
-И ладно бы постараться ради красавчика Уилсона! Нет, мне там предназначалась только какая-то беспонтовая текила. Все остальное место занял сонм духов со всякими всратыми запахами вроде осеннего леса или пасхального настроения, что бы это ни значило.

У Стива все еще не было чемодана, но такой вот его второй сумочкой, определенно, оказался Тони Старк.

С характером, как у Роджерса, долго идти налегке не получалось. Да и зачем. Он уже успел обрасти какими-то связями и привязанностями, друзьями, напарниками, начальством и подчиненными… все они, в целом, неплохо коммутировались друг с другом и, образно говоря, умещались в одном чемодане. Никто никого не давил и не царапал. 

Но Тони Старк в чемодан не влезал, и все тут. Нет, ну, чисто физически он бы, кстати, без проблем влез в любой чемодан средних размеров, зато если говорить образно… Обычно где-то на этом моменте рассуждений Стив с горестным вздохом отрывал голову от подушки. Так произошло и теперь. Сидя в кровати, он в который раз пробовал сложить головоломку своей текущей жизни так, чтобы то, чем они со Старком в этой самой кровати занимаются, нашло себе там какое-то законное, правильное и удобное место. Встало ровненько, уголок к уголку со всеми остальными фрагментами. В конце-то концов, разумеется, он не считал происходящее предосудительным, и не потому что времена такие настали, он бы и в сороковые не счел, не такой он человек…

Да? Тогда почему бы не поинтересоваться,что думает обо всем об этом мисс Вирджиния Поттс? 

И фрагмент мозаики с треском вылетал из паза, в который так и не уместился в итоге. 

А на этом моменте Стив обычно вылезал из постели. Делал он это с некоторой опаской. Благо, размерами она не сильно уступала его первой квартире, но все равно как-то не хотелось беспокоить угрожающий кокон из одеяла на противоположном краю кровати. Даже если они засыпали вместе, то просыпались на разных ее сторонах. Вернее, Роджерс-то отрубался, где оставили, и спал мало, зато крепко. А вот Старк, видимо, во сне тоже никак не мог усидеть (улежать?) на месте, в процессе наматывая на себя одеяло, как веретено шерсть. Первую пару раз Стив всерьез переживал, не задыхается ли он там внутри. 

Башня Старка была уютным местом только при условии активного присутствия хозяина. Когда он бодрствовал, все здесь развлекало, вызывало любопытство, создавало атмосферу старых книжек про хорошее будущее. Этот дом походил на храм солипсизма, и когда местный источник тепла и света засыпал, все вокруг продолжало функционировать, но как-то приглушенно, что ли, создавая атмосферу тысячи тысяч настороженных взглядов, которые оценивающе пялятся на тебя из всех углов, всех камер,мониторов, датчиков и сенсоров. Ведь хозяина нет рядом, чтобы помочь им понять, как реагировать на инородные тела. 

Впрочем, по сравнению с сегодняшним видом за окном какое угодно место показалось бы вполне комфортным. Даже внутри, в идеальной комнатной температуре, Роджерс поежился, глядя на дома вокруг и внизу. С данной точки обзора создавалось четкое впечатление, будто бы это не дождь на них падает, а они сами излучают ореол мокрых капель. 

И где-то там сквозь всю эту хмарь сейчас наверняка бежит Сэм Уилсон. Стив скупо усмехнулся в крошечную чашку с кофе. Он был всегда рад поддержать в друге соревновательных дух, но только не в такие дни. Сочетание “мокро и холодно” определяло его существование столько десятков лет, что теперь он бы его, пожалуй, вовсе из быта исключил. 

Лишь спустя пару мгновений брови Роджерса удивленно поползли вверх. Он шел к окну, мимо стойки, не глядя протянул руку, взял чашку. Кофе был отличнейший, горячий, горький и неимоверно вкусный. 

Вот только он не заваривал себе никакого кофе. 

-Фрайдей, кто сделал кофе? - Конечно, шансы того, что в башню прокрался зловещий асассин и решил перед тем, как всех тут порешить, сделать кофейку, были крайне малы, но на всякий случай Роджерс немного насторожился.   
-Я, сэр. - Забавно. Искусственный интеллект мог без проблем просто понизить громкость голоса в динамиках. Но Фрайдей именно шептала. - Я запоминаю все алгоритмы, даже если речь о кофемашине. Вы всегда делаете себе такой кофе, и примерно в это время суток.   
-Да. Спасибо. - С Фрайдей Стив освоился быстро. После всех удивительных событий его жизни разговоры с голосом из пустоты казались чем-то едва ли не будничным. И тем не менее, это все равно не означало, что можно терять бдительность, особенно после истории с Альтроном. - А кто оставил в кофемашине чашку?   
-Это был я! - Внезапно донеслось со стороны кровати. - Я себе на утро заготовил. А она врет, чтобы показаться заботливой. Наверняка замышляет что-то. Глазом не моргнешь - а она уже не Фрайдей, а какая-нибудь Альтрония. И в кофе - злобные нанороботы,подчиняющие сознание.  
Роджерс иногда подозревал, что внутри этого своего одеяльного кокона Тони каждое утро меняет кожу. По крайней мере, Роджерс никак не мог отделаться от ощущения, что, пока он смотрел в окно, Старк как минимум успел что-то сделать с волосами. Люди, которые спали часа два от силы, не должны просыпаться и выглядеть так презентабельно.   
-Там мог погибнуть целый город. Может, еще рановато начинать шутить на эту тему?   
Вместо ответа Тони Старк, соорудив каменное лицо, сполз с подушки и полностью скрылся под одеялом, словно его засосало водоворотом.  
-Слушай, идеальный уход от ответа. - Глухо донеслось оттуда же через пару секунд. - Спасибо, что навел на мысль, буду всегда использовать на совете директоров.  
Стиву с избытком хватило бы и пальцев одной руки, чтоб посчитать, когда их разговоры проходили как-то нормально, и при этом не касались какого-нибудь дела. К примеру, на днях они часа три к ряду говорили без остановки, и все было прекрасно. Тони ему объяснял, как работает трехмерный голографический графический редактор, в котором он совершенствует свои проекты. Зато во всех остальных случаях рано или поздно беды было не миновать. Черт его знает, как так вышло, но Старк почему-то считал дружеским общением постоянную словесную пикировку. Роджерс в силу характера легко в такое ввязывался. Увы, стоило признать, долго поддерживать задаваемый Тони темп взаимных подколов удавалось разве что Роудсу, видимо, в силу многолетнего опыта (а может, и природной въедливой натуры, не мог не подумать Стив после того, как начал работать с полковником на более менее постоянной основе). Сам Роджерс быстро сбивался и не замечал, как начинал сердиться всерьез. Да и Старк никогда не умел вовремя остановиться. Оба они не умели. Когда у тебя кончаются аргументы, а противник уступает в габаритах и вообще так достал, что мочи никакой нет, иногда хочется просто сесть на него, и не вставать, пока не признает, что ты прав. Все, разумеется, было не совсем так в первый раз, но в целом - Роджерс не удержался.

А что,неплохая гипотеза. Возможно, все это вообще началось именно по выше указанной причине. Они просто не стали останавливаться.

Вот и сейчас Стив не стал останавливаться. Он допил кофе, поставил чашку на пол и залез под одеяло. Почти сразу наткнулся лицом на пятку, отмахнулся и продолжил движение, пока его тоже не накрыло целиком.   
Оказывается, в параллельные вселенные можно путешествовать и без всяких научных ухищрений, с помощью самого что ни на есть обыкновенного одеяла. Просто состоят эти вселенные не из планет и галактик, а из чьей-то голой мокрой кожи, рук, ног и прочих органов. В темноте так сразу и не поймешь, какой конкретно частью тела он тебя обхватывает. 

Как объяснить, для чего им это (если Роджерсу вообще когда-нибудь кому-нибудь захочется это объяснять)?   
Проще всего ответить, что очень уж хорош секс. Не то чтобы Стиву особо есть, с чем сравнивать, но то, что Энтони Эдвард Старк трахается лучше всех на земле, особо никто не усомнится, ведь так? Судя по звукам, которые в процессе издавал Тони, и по их громкости, его тоже все более чем устраивало.

“-Тебе что, больно?  
-Нет. Хотя да, есть немного. Но продолжай.”

В первые разы проблемы случались. Роджерсу до сих пор было неловко за то здоровенное лиловое пятно, которое осталось у Старка на месте, где плечо переходит в шею. Как будто его туда не поцеловали, а ребром ладони стукнули. Но почему-то ему не было стыдно, даже напротив, он испытывал что-то вроде гордости, когда Тони начинал жаловаться, что у него опять пальцы на ногах свело. 

А еще это, конечно, было немножко жульничеством, поскольку бегать со скоростью пятьдесят километров в час и не сбить дыхание умел только один из них - но Стив был так счастлив, что нашел хоть одну сферу, где последнее слово всегда оставалось за ним! Ради этого охрипшего “ну все, сдаюсь” после очередного захода хотелось стараться больше и больше. 

На самом деле, если честно, не существовало никакого другого стоящего объяснения всему этому, кроме простейшего “нам хорошо”. Им правда было хорошо вместе - когда они оба что-то при этом делали, вместе, или по отдельности. В отсеке мозга для воспоминаний, к которым возвращаешься, когда становится тяжело, у Роджерса теперь хранился и день, который они провели вместе, но при этом перекинулись от силы десятком реплик. На экране домашнего кинотеатра сменяли друг друга фильмы, Тони работал, он рисовал…  
Зато почти каждый раз, когда они начинали, казалось бы, просто разговаривать, это в итоге заканчивалось спором, ссорой, перебранкой - и Стив тоже не мог внятно ответить, почему так происходит. Хотя догадки имелись. Он подозревал, что во время подобных разногласий со Старком спорит тот, изначальный, довоенный Стивен Роджерс. Два упертых маленьких человека, которым постоянно надо доказывать миру, что ему, и всем его обитателям, придется с ними считаться.   
И в ответ на каждый такой их спор Стив немедленно вспоминал, как же бывает здорово, когда они не говорят, о делают.   
После того разговора у новой штаб-квартиры Мстителей Роджерса так взбесило это его “ты будешь скучать, капитан”, что у него было стойкое желание еще очень долго не видеть Тони. И продлилось оно от силы до конца дня. Ночью же в голову упорно лез один и тот же миг, когда посреди осажденного пришельцами Нью-Йорка луч из репульсора отразился от его щита, становясь еще более мощным и губительным, и как они сражались там, действительно словно одно целое. И не только там. Вот это так не хотелось терять, так не хотелось оставлять позади, что Роджерс все-таки решил: им нужен еще один разговор. Как выяснилось чуть позже, вовсе не разговор был им нужен.

-Знаешь, для чего я храню в прикроватной тумбочке строительный степлер? - Тони слез с него, дотянулся до отброшенного чуть раньше одеяла и стал им вытираться. Стив не был уверен на все сто, но иногда ему казалось, что Старк на самом деле при нем никогда не бывает по-настоящему расслаблен. Разве что когда спит. К сожалению, тут Роджерс тоже не мог сказать наверняка, потому что Тони очень редко спал больше двух часов к ряду (“что подходило Да Винчи, подойдет и мне”). Ну и да, одеяльный кокон. Все остальное время Старк занимал разнообразной деятельностью… чтобы что? И в который раз у Стива не имелось ответа. Не может же он быть таким всегда. С кем-то же он расслабляется. 

Но не с ним. Не с ним. Роджерс хотел спросить, почему так, но понимал, что этот разговор уж точно кончится ссорой, с наибольшей вероятностью.

-Я не удивлюсь, если спать с ним в обнимку тебе нравится больше, чем с живыми людьми.  
-В детстве я частенько воровал у отца инструменты и прятал их под подушкой. К счастью, с тех пор я изрядно социализировался. Нет, на самом деле, храню его теперь тут со времен твоего первого визита. На случай, если лопну по шву вдоль позвоночника…  
-Что за привычка обязательно выдавать после секса что-нибудь похабное…  
-Да, знаешь ли, как-то выработалось с годами, теперь без нее уже все не то. Не-ет, нет, не подходи… в смысле, не подползай. - Тони со смешком уклонился от его руки и оборонительным жестом вскинул руку с одному Богу ведомо как взявшимся в ней мобильником. - А то я сфотографирую нас и выложу в инстаграм с подписью “годы идут, а Тони Старк по-прежнему трахает Америку”!

Судя по всему, что-то на экране смартфона в этот момент привлекло его внимание, и настолько сильно, что Старк продолжил внимательно вчитываться, даже когда Стив схватил его за ногу и притянул к себе. Короткие, но крайне подвижные пальцы Тони выбивали дробь на сенсорном экране, и в такт им он едва слышно шептал “да-да-да, идите к папочке, сукины дети”.  
-Так, ладно, можешь оставить мою ступню себе, мне срочно надо позвонить. - Он перевернулся на живот, подпер свободной рукой подбородок и, натурально, даже поболтал ногами в воздухе.  
-Я их подцепил! Все, ты мне теперь торчишь самый большой кофе из “старбакса”! Корейцы пошлют всех на хер и будут работать со мной! План “Сан-Диего и шлюхи олл-инклюзив” сработал идеально! Надеюсь, никто никогда не узнает, что я замаскировал под расходную статью “билингвальный сопровождающий персонал ознакомительной сессии”.  
Было абсолютно очевидно, что Старк позвонил Роудсу, так что теперь, скорее всего, он и правда не заметил бы и оторванную ногу.   
\--Моя совесть, сладкий, собрала вещи и хлопнула дверью в тот самый год, когда я стал генеральным директором. Я не знаю, где она, взывать бесполезно. Лучше посоветуй, как по-твоему, сценарий той попойки в Вегасе 97го еще не слишком устарел? Ну помнишь, ты там еще обвалил пирамиду шампанского… да-да, и тот несчастный осьминог...а ты к нам присоединишься, как представитель минобороны?...ну ладно, ладно, зато протащим проект как частный… у вас все равно нет столько денег, чтобы я официально согласился…

Фразы становились все короче, все непонятнее для посторонних, этакая азбука Морзе лучших друзей, как в бородатом-пребородатом анекдоте, хотя, может, он был свежачком, когда его в сорок третьем ДумДум рассказывал. В том, где на вечеринку собралась компания любителей анекдотов, и перебрасывались потом номерами, смеясь. “Семьдесят шесть! - Хахаха! - Пятнадцать! - Охохо, ну ты сегодня в ударе!”

Наблюдая, как болтают два лучших друга, Стив заметил сам для себя, что в такие моменты особенно легко понять, почему там много людей по всему свету отчаянно нуждается во внимании Тони Старка, и почему изрядная часть жаждущих доходит в способах достижения оного до каких-то абсолютно дикарских мер. Когда Тони, как и Говард до него, начинали светиться изнутри, очень хотелось быть поближе к этому свету - так хотелось, что волей-неволей появлялась ревность к тему, кому доставалось больше.

Журчащий ручей шутливой беседы вдруг прервался, Тони глянул на экран телефона, потом недоуменно вслушался в динамик и снова начал было строчить, но Роджерс, воспользовавшись моментом, забрал у него мобильник.  
-Если все они каким-то удивительным образом прождали целое утро, может, подождут еще немного?  
Вроде как задумавшись над словами Стива, Старк уперся пальцем во впадинку на его руке, с внутренней стороны локтя, провел им вдоль вены вниз к запястью, ненадолго там задержался всей кистью, собираясь сжать то ли запястье, то ли телефон… и внезапно отпустил совсем.   
-Фрайдей, врубай голосовой интерфейс, у всех много дел. - Слезая с кровати и осторожно щупая ногами пол, мол, крепко ли держат, Тони указал все тем же пальцем то ли на телефон, который все еще оставался у Роджерса в руках, то ли на кровать. - Мне это не настолько надо.


End file.
